leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Max Potion
|} The Max Potion (Japanese: まんたんのくすり Tank-Filling Medicine) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It can be used during or outside of a to restore a 's . It is an improved counterpart of the Potion, Super Potion, and Hyper Potion; it has an improved counterpart, the Full Restore. In the core series games Price / | 2,500| 1,250}} |} |} Effect When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it heals the Pokémon to its full . Description |Fully restores HP that have been lost in battle.}} |Fully restores Pokémon HP.}} |Fully restores the HP of a Pokémon.}} |A spray-type wound medicine. It fully restores the HP of one Pokémon.}} |Fully restores the HP of a Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine for wounds. It completely restores the HP of a single Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine for treating wounds. It will completely restore the max HP of a single Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine for treating wounds. It can be used to completely restore the max HP of a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | S.S. Anne, Silph Co., | Indigo Plateau Poké Mart |- | | Routes , , and , Goldenrod Underground, Tin Tower, Mt. Mortar, Lake of Rage, Ice Path, Dragon's Den, , Rock Tunnel, Mt. Silver | , Indigo Plateau, , and Poké Marts |- | | Mt. Pyre | , , and Poké Marts, Lilycove Department Store Trainer Hill (defeat any mode in between 13 and 14 minutes) |- | | Power Plant, Silph Co., , Five Isle Meadow | Indigo Plateau, , , , and Trainer Tower Poké Marts |- | | Pyrite Cave, The Under Subway, Snagem Hideout | The Under Poké Mart |- | | Citadark Isle | Gateon Poké Mart (after clearing Cipher Key Lair) |- | | Routes , , and , Floaroma Meadow , Mt. Coronet, Fuego Ironworks , Team Galactic HQ , Iron Island | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 7 Badges), Veilstone Department Store |- | | Routes , , , and , Goldenrod Tunnel, Bell Tower, Mt. Mortar, Lake of Rage, Ice Path, Dragon's Den, , Rock Tunnel, Mt. Silver | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 7 Badges), Goldenrod Department Store, Celadon Department Store |- | | | , , |- | | , Dreamyard, Wellspring Cave, Relic Castle, Chargestone Cave, Twist Mountain, Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus, , N's Castle, Giant Chasm | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 7 Badges), Shopping Mall Nine |- | | Routes , , , , , and , Reversal Mountain, Giant Chasm, Nature Preserve | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 7 Badges), Shopping Mall Nine Join Avenue ( ) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Darcy or Pokéfan Colin) |- | | , Couriway Town, Terminus Cave | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 4 Badges) Lumiose City (125 PM) |- | | Mt. Pyre | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 4 Badges), Lilycove Department Store Mauville City (125 PM) |- | | | (62 PM - fewer than 20 Medals), (49 PM - 20 Medals or more) |- | | Routes and , Hau'oli City, Konikoni City, Poni Wilds, Vast Poni Canyon, Poni Grove | All Poké Marts (after completing 6 trials) |- | | Routes and , Hau'oli City, Konikoni City, Haina Desert, Poni Wilds, Ancient Poni Path, Vast Poni Canyon, Poni Grove, Poni Meadow, Team Rocket's Castle | All Poké Marts (after completing 6 trials) Big Wave Beach, Ula'ula Beach, Heahea Beach (2 BP) |} |} Wonder Launcher The Max Potion appears as a Wonder Launcher item. It costs 10 points to use. In spin-off games Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, the Max Potion can be used to heal a Pokémon to its full . A Max Potion can be purchased from any Level 3 for 2500-1750 gold, and sold for 1250-1575 gold. Description |Fully restores HP.}} |} |} Pokémon GO Max Potions can be used outside of battle to fully restore a Pokémon's HP. They cannot be used during battle. Description |A spray-type medicine that completely restores all HP of a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition Max Potions can be purchased at the Shop in a bundle of ten for 200. Starting at level 25, Max Potions can be obtained via gameplay. The player obtains Max Potions when they level up to any level from 25 onward. Additionally, the player can repeatably obtain Max Potions by * Spinning PokéStops or s * Completing certain Field Research tasks * Opening a Gift In the anime Max Potions debuted in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, where and received a medical kit containing three of them, among other healing items, to be used during their Ultra Guardian missions. In the TCG Max Potion was introduced as an in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era) in the expansion with artwork by 5ban Graphics. This card allows the player to heal all damage from one of their Pokémon. The player then discards all Energy attached to that Pokémon. Trivia * In Generations and , Max Potion was programmed to only heal 999 , rather than restoring the HP to maximum. However, since the highest possible HP a Pokémon can legitimately have in these games is 703 with a level 100 (in Generation I) or 713 with a level 100 (in Generation II), this is not an issue. ** Likewise, in early releases of , the Max Potion was mistakenly programmed to only heal 1,000 HP of damage (though a Pokémon with higher than 999 HP is not legitimately possible). This was fixed in later versions, which heal HP to 100%. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=全滿藥 |zh_cmn=全滿藥 / 全满药 |fi=Max-suihke |fr=Potion Max |de=Top-Trank |it=Pozione Max |ko=풀회복약 Full Hoebok Yak |pl=Maks Mikstura |pt=Poção Máxima |ru=Лучший Элексир Luchshiy Eleksir |es=Máxima Poción }} Category:Medicine Category:Potions Category:HP-restoring items de:Top-Trank es:Poción máxima fr:Potion Max it:Pozione Max ja:まんたんのくすり zh:全满药（道具）